Confessions
by Vodams
Summary: A little fic! involving Andros and Ashley!
1. A little bit of closure

_**Author's note: This fic came to me as soon as I came across an episode when Ashley found out Andros hidden talent!**_

_**Summary: Ashley and Andros challenge one another using the hidden talent!**_

Andros was sitting on top of boulder watching the birds fly across the sky in a V shape formation.." I never thought was different than Ko-35 well it is because it's not my home no more..my home is on the Megaship

Ashely hid behind a tree while holding a little red and yellow ball.." Hmmm..let's see if he can sense this coming." Ashley looked at Andros before glancing down at the ball..watching it float in mid air..Ashley placed two of her fingers side by side then moved them up and down watching the ball float in contact..then brung her arm back and flung it forward watching the ball fly through the air hitting Andros in the back of the head

" Owww..What the hell." Andros grumbled as he massaged the back of his head looking around him until he spotted the red and yellow ball laying behind him.." okay Ash." Andros got down off the boulder and started kicking the ball around while surveying the area until he saw a piece of the white shoes Ashley had on

" What his he doing" Ashley wondered as she watched him from behind a bush of leaves

Andros wandered over to the tree casually all the while kicking the ball

" He's thinks he got me..well he's in for a surprise." Ashley said quietly as she got ready to ambush him

Andros gave the ball a swift kick pass the tree.. then ranned over to 'fetch' the ball

Ashley stood up from her hiding space then jumped on Andros's back making them fall down on the ground

" You got me."

" I sure did.." Ashley says with a smile on her face looking down at him

" And now..I'm gonna get you." Andros in formed as he reversed their position

Ashley tried to fight his hands as they ticked her until her eyes were watering and tears streaks were running down her face.." I give..I..g..g..giv..give..u..upp..hahaha..I give!" Ashley screamed between laughing

Andros stopped tickling her weak spots then layed down next to her rubbing her arms as she balled up on her side trying to calm herself down..Andros's hand came up to her face and gave it a loving caress that made her eyes open staring straight into his.." I got a confession to make to you."

Ashley nodded her head a little.." I'm listening."

" Even though it's going on over seven months..but I don't know if you even believe in the whole love at first sight thing..but the first time I saw you and the others in the hallway of the Megaship..I imediately assumed that you wouldn't like me after I was being all rude and all..but I want to say that I felt something for you then and as time went on and we grew on team level and a trusting bond was formed..and I'm blabberig..Ashley what I'm trying to say is that I'm liking you as more than a friend." Andros commented

" I knew that was really hard..but let me make this a little bit easy for you." Ashely inputs as she leaned over and placed a tender butterfly kiss on his lips then looked down at him.." I like you more than a friend too... besides we make a good team we both can balanced for each other..I mean you have your days when you scare me..I don't want to lose you now that we've gottten past alot of the boundaries."

" Well now you don't have to worry Ash..as soon as we finish this fight against my now discovered sister that will be the last hurdle we have to overcome."

" And it'll be something that will be worth all of the heartache and good times."

Andros nodded in agreement as he gave Ashley another sweet and tender kiss..then the two them layed back down on the grass watching the birds fly above them

_**The End..PLZ READ & REVIEW!!**_

It could be a one shot..let me know if it should stop or keep going!!


	2. Urging from both ends

**Hey Everyone..I'm giving in and adding another chapter**

**Review thanks goes 4: Alexandra Khayman, puasloma, Ashley Hammon A/Y, SweetSas, Star Fata, and loversflame I appreciate ****the positive and encouraging reviews!!**

_**The Next Day on the Megaship**_

Cassie was walking down the hall towards Ashley's quarters when she stopped and listened to her yellow counterpart singing happily to one Ateens songs

_" Take my hand..my whole life too..for I can't help falling in love with you."_

Cassie stepped next to the door with a smile on her face.." My..aren't we very bubbly today."

Ashley smiled warmly then she pulled Cassie into her room let her door close.." Cass..I have a reason to be..Andros told me last night that he likes me as more than a friend...and I told him the samething."

" That's one more step in the right direction."

" Yes it is..I mean we just saved earth from destruction..albeit revealing our identities..but part of me wants to just come out and say Andros I love you..but I won't risk the ralationship that's slowly progressing."

" Well listen to your heart Ash..if you want to wait until he says it..then the question is how much longer are you gonna keep it inside knowing that it's gonna eat away at you."

" Cassie..I know..but if I come on to strong then he might pull away..and go back into that shell..he came far what he used to be once we met unexpectedly."

" I know it's hard..but Andros if full passion..he just don't want to push you or himself too fast..so what else happened last night?"

" We..umm..shared our first kiss then layed out under the sky watching the birds fly back and forth across the sky."

Cassie pulled Ashley into a hug letting her friend know that no matter what happens she'll be there for her.." He may surprise you..and on another note..me and Carlos are going on a date this Friday."

" You two are a good match."

" And so are you and Andros..come on let's go eat some Fudge Cookie Dough Ice Cream."

Ashley smiled brightly as she got up from the her bed.." Well what are we waiting for.." Ashley grabbed Cassie's hand and led her out of her quarters giggling and smiling

_Andros's quarters_

" Man who are you trying to fool..she loves you and you love her..by saying that you like her as more than an friend..is almost admitting that you love her." Zhane exclaimed as he tossed a pillow at his friend

" I don't want to push her away."

" You and Ashley has the same issues..trust me..neither of you want to push the other away..just try to ease it out..she'll catch on." T.j. says

" Says the guy that just informed us that you and Cassie are going on a date." Andros pointed out

" It's not about me and Cassie..it's about you and Ash..you need to tell her what you trully feel for one another and not dance around it..all of us knows that you care for her." Carlos explained

" Hell you even had possessive side when she spent time with me asking all of the questions I didn't mind answering." Zhane adds

" Plus not to mention the times that she helped you whether it was on the battlefield or trying to help you get out of that broody state."

Andros rolled over onto his side then pointed to the door." Get out..you are making crazy."

" Fine we'll go..but your the crazy one if you let Ashley slip away from you." Zhane muttered as he Carlos and T.j. left the room

_The Kitchen_

" What's up girls." Karone asks

" Nothing much..we're about to eat every girl's weakness."

" Something with Fudge right."

Cassie and Ashley looked at each other then nodded their head furiously with wide smiles.." OHHH YEAH..

" Mind if I join you two with some peanuts and waffle cones."

" Girl Come on..let's go watch a chick flick with some romance."

Karone nodded her head and got up from the table grabbing her waffle cones and peanuts while Ashley got the bowls and Cassie got the Ice Cream..and the three girls avoided the guys for the remainder of the day burricading themselves in the built in theatre

**The End for now..PLZ READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
